


Summer Days

by nellsjmeod6



Category: Anne with an E
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellsjmeod6/pseuds/nellsjmeod6
Summary: Summer comes to Avonlea. Anne and Gilbert see each other in a whole different way.This takes place the summer after Bash and Mary’s wedding forget season 3 of Anne with an E when reading this.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/ Anne Shirley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Light radiating violently from the sun and through clouds causing Prince Edward Island to be scorching. 

Anne was outside Green Gables watering and tending Mathews radishes while he was in Carmody for the week.

Gilbert was in his orchard picking apples in the mid day summer heat. 

“Anne. Would you go over to Gilbert Blythe’s house and pick up the bag of apples they have picked for me.”

“Sure Marilla Why are they giving us apples ?”

“Oh Anne always so curious. I am making apple and cinnamon ice cream in return. Now be off.”

She clapped her hands together in excitement and set off. Anne started down the path shaded by the huge overhand of trees. She was glad she got to walk in the shade because that day was unreasonably hot.

She knocked on the door to his house. Bash’s face came out from behind the door. 

“Oh dear Anne. I assume you are here for the apples. Gilbert and I took a break from picking apples and ate lunch and we forgot the bag in the orchard. Gilbert should be out there somewhere he has the apples.”

“Thank you Bash. How are you doing, and Mary too?”

“Very good we seem to be getting settled.”

Anne smiles at him and turned as he closed the door behind her over heated hair. Anne ran her fingers through her scalp and found that her hair almost burned her. 

Gilbert was picking apples still sweating from being in this weather he decided to take his shirts off. He took his suspenders off and pulled his shirt off his back and over his head. Then disagreed to the side where baskets of apples sat.

Anne was approaching the air hard humming to an unidentifiable melody think about the creamy and cold dessert she was later to eat. She could see the line off trees ahead. Knowing nothing of what Gilbert had just done.

She twisted through the masses of trees to find Gilbert standing on a stool reaching up into the branches of the tree. His strong shoulders and neck supporting him. Anne noticed his perfectly chilled chest. She had to physically restrain herself from running her fingers along his stomach. 

Anne didn’t move not wanting to stop this moment, but she accidentally stepped on a twig alerting Gilbert of her presence. 

“Ah Anne. I wasn’t expecting you this early. I have the apples. Just over there.”

He pointed to the barrels of apples. She walked over to find a burlap bag proof up against a barrel beside Gilbert’s neatly folded shirt and suspenders.

She grabbed the bag and turned to see that Gilbert had walked over to where she was standing. She couldn’t help but look at him. She knew he was older and two years older, but she never really noticed that he was a man not a boy. That scared her since she loved him but would never admit it aloud. He really had grown, and to Anne’s pleasure too. 

“Anne, Marilla probably told you but we are coming to Green Gables to eat the ice cream and a small dinner she is pressing since Mary is out of town seeing her son. And since I don’t have much cooking experience could you tell me how long until we should head down there ?”

Anne was brought back down to earth. 

“Oh yeah probably an hour or two. See you then.”

She turned and left. Gilbert had a huge smirk on his face. His plan had worked she had seen him without a shirt and he saw her staring. This summer was going to be the best he could already tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert eat the apple cinnamon ice cream and find themselves going for a swim.

Two hours later.

————  
Gilbert and Bash had walked up to Green Gables and knocked on the door. Marilla answered it letting the two inside the house. The all went to the kitchen to find Anne sitting at the table. Her hair was down flowing out behind her head and framing her face. Gilbert was awestruck he had never really seen her hair down before. It was beautiful Gilbert thought.

“Here grab a bowl. I would say eat outside but it is to hot and the sun today is unbearable.” Anne stated followed by chuckled from the others. 

They all ate their ice cream. Bash and Marilla told the two younger people to do what ever they want and just to be safe because they needed to go to town to get some supplies that were needed instantly.

“So... W-what do you want to do?” Anne questioned as Gilbert got a big smirk.

“We should go to the shore and spend the afternoon there,” Gilbert suggested.

“Yes that’s a wonderfully splendid idea, Gilbert!”

They both packed up some snacks and walked there. It was mostly silent. 

They arrived at the beach. They took a blanket and spread it out on the sand and put a basket on the top of it. Anne moves up to the shore line. Removing her boots and pulling her stockings up a bit to soak her feet in the cool water. Shortly after Gilbert came and sat down beside her only in shorts and a white shirt under suspenders. He too stick his feet into the cool ocean water. They both sighed in relief from the heat. 

“Anne I think I am going to go for a real swim. If that is ok?”

She nodded her head he took his suspenders off and threw them to the side. He dove into the water soaking his hair. Anne looked up to see his chocolate brown hair wet. Gosh dang he was handsome. After a bit Gilbert returned to the shore and sat down beside Anne. His shirt was wet and was sticking to his body revealing his strong torso. Anne sighed at the sight and tried not to stare.

“Anne I know you can’t swim for reasons, your clothing, but could you just get in ?”

“Gilbert if I get all of this wet Marilla will have my head. But I suppose I am never really one to follow rules so... yes I will only because it’s so dreadfully hot.”

Gilbert smirked and returned to the water. Anne slowly got in slavering the rush of coolness. She chuckled as her toes dipped under the cold sand. Gilbert swam up to her giving her an arm as she stepped around a rock. Anne looked up to Gilbert to see a devilish smile on his face. He cupped his hands and splashed Anne in the face.

“Gilbert Blythe. Are you challenging me ?”

He responded with another splash. After a while of splashing they returned to shore to eat. When she lifted herself on to the sand Gilbert noticed some things. Her cloths were sticking to her revealing all of her womanly curves Gilbert dreamed of. He tried not stare and to enjoy this time with Anne. My my Anne Shirley Cuthbert had Gilbert wrapped around her finger...


	3. Chapter 3

Anne finally came to except her feelings toward Gilbert Blythe there was no escaping the strong feelings that transverse between the two. They spent all summer together and enjoyed each others company. The were growing closer to each other by the minute. 

(It was now the fall and school had started again and this is there last term before they go on to higher education.)

Anne sat at her desk with a certain Gilbert burning holes in the back of her head. He loved her so much and they had finally became to a mutual understanding. Which they both confessed they loved each other but nothing really happened after. Anne answered a question and got it right much to Billy Andrews annoyance. She looked over to Gilbert and he smirked. She tightly crossed her legs and blushed. Gilbert noticed this action. 

She needed him, and he needed her. 

School ended for the day and as usual Gilbert offered to walk her home. Of course she said yes. They started their long walk home. 

“Moody improves his spelling he lasted four rounds against us, last spelling bee it was only two,” Gilbert remarked. 

Anne smiles and tee trees her long deep thought. 

“Anne I really need to kiss you.”

She looked up at his hazel eyes and sharp jaw. How could she refuse ? Just not here in the open field. What would Rachel Lynde think if she saw the two kissing? 

But, it didn’t matter Gilbert put his hands around her waist and carried her over to the trees. Giving them privacy. Gilbert softly returned her to the ground. Both intently staring into each other. 

Then they started moving closer together until their lips were millimeters apart. She closed the gap. There lips met over ad over aging before Anne sucked on his bottom lip. Gilbert let out a soft moan and this encouraged Anne because she wanted to hear that sound again. Gilbert left her lips making a trail to her neck and then her collar bone. Kissing each freckle on the way. Then burying his nose in the crook of her neck. She sighed and then Gilbert turned her around until her back rested against a tree. They hugged each other tightly and enjoyed the embrace.

“Gilbert I need you.”

“So do I Anne-girl, so do I.”

Then stuff goes done...


	4. Chapter 4

Then stuff goes down...

“Anne! Anne!” Marilla called out in irritation.

“Marilla I coming down right now sorry I got a little distracted and well..”

“Save it Anne. You will be late to the Gilbert and Bash’s and I am afraid they will worry of you whereabouts. So hurry up and make your way over there.”

———————  
A week earlier Marilla and Bash made arrangement for Anne to stay at their home while Marilla and Mathew go to Nova Scotia for the weekend to see an old friend. So Anne will be staying there Saturday night and Sunday night and go to school Monday morning and then return to Green Gables.   
———————

Anne jogged her way to the farm in a hurry in order to ease their worry. Which she would discover later that they weren’t worrying because they know she gets distracted. 

“Anne your finally here I will go inform Gilbert I believe he is out back watering Mary’s garden.”

“That’s ok. Umm... but before you do that could you show me where I can put my stuff?”

“Oh yes. It’s been a while since I have had company. Follow me.”

Anne followed Bash up stairs and down a hall. They passes a door and the label on the door had “Gilbert Blythe” engraved in the metal plate. Anne smiled as she caught a whiff of Gilbert scent. His Scent meant the world to her she just loved it made he feel giddy, but safe at the same time. Then they came to a room which Bash pointed to which meant it was her room but she didn’t realize that for a second while waiting for his scent to leave her. 

“Oh Bash this is a beautiful room.”

The room had red walls with light green curtains and green bed sheets. With a view of the Blythe Orchard out the window. She was admiring the beautiful view when her eye caught something more beautiful. Gilbert was outside and was carrying a basket and was drenched probably from swimming. My he was a sight for soar eyes. Anne could actually think these thoughts because she had excepted her feelings and she thought he was the most handsome person living. She forgot Bash was standing there watching her stare at Gilbert. She blushed and turned around.

“Well (coughs) I will fetch Gilbert,” Bash said and turned and basically ran down the hall trying to contain his laughter. He loved when he caught Anne and Gilbert being in awe of each other. 

———

Anne made her way to the kitchen as Gilbert came flying through the door.

“Anne. Your are here. Oh thank god Bash was driving me crazy.”

He smiled at her as Anne wrapped her arms around him giving him a firm hug. He bent down and whispered these words,”Meet me down here tonight after Bash is asleep we need to talk. But only if you consent of course.”

Anne nodded her head and kissed him on the cheek before planing her lips on his jaw.

“Oh Gil I love you so much I don’t know what to do.”

“I know me too Anne-girl I can think of Some things.”

“Oh yeah.” Anne chuckled and kissed him deeply on the lips before Bash came into the kitchen laughing historically at Anne and Gilbert kissing.


End file.
